Kronos's Power Of Time
by L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki
Summary: When Luke dies, Kronos doesn't just disappear. He inhabits one demigod. This demigod turns Kronos's power from bad, to better. This demigod uses his power to save his first crush, Zoë Nightshade. This demigod, the one and only Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Percy/Zoë fanfic. Don't say anything about the weird turn of events that happens, and I know the chapters are short but there will be more chapters, k? This is always Percy POV.**

It was all over. Luke killed himself for our side. However, when the gods stepped in, Zeus pointed his lightning bolt at me. "Kronos! Get out of the boy!" _What the… I'm not Kronos._

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Poseidon stepped up. "Son… Look at yourself." Aphrodite summoned a mirror. What I saw stunned me. My eyes had turned gold, and I was bleeding golden Ichor. Oh gods…

"I am… Sorry, nephew. I sentence you back to tartarus." Light blinded me as Zeus's bolt hit me. The last words I heard broke me inside. "Good riddance." Annabeth snorted.

Where am I? My head hurts like crazy…

**You are in Tartarus.**

_What was that! Oh no, I think it was Kronos!_

**Yes.**

_Oh Hades! Get out of my head!_

**I'm not that bad… Here, for you to understand, I have to show you. I swear on the Styx, this is true.**

A scene showed Kronos and Rhea, sitting on their thrones, playing with their children. But one, Zeus, glared at him. Wow. Even then, Zeus was one unhappy pappy.

The next scene showed Kronos arguing with Zeus. "Dad! You should give your rule to me! You have ruled for too long!" Oh. No wonder. The scene skipped to Zeus telling the rest, "Hey guys! Why don't you swim in the soup!" They shrank down, and jumped in. Unfortunately, Kronos, not seeing that, drank it up. He screamed. "Zeus!" Zeus instantly appeared. "Yes, father?" "Help me vomit this out!" Zeus flashed away. Kronos's eyes narrowed, and he summoned an Iris-message. He saw Zeus add in mustard, all sorts of stuff. Finally, he added in another. _A potion of madness_. He passed it to Kronos, who not seeing the potion drank it. He vomited out his children, and immediately went mad. Zeus teleported the gods away.

The next vision showed the gods at a cliff. Zeus told the rest, "Kronos, fearing the great prophecy, ate you guys up. He then kept you in his stomach for ten years, and mother Rhea fearing for me hid me. I saved you. I think the Titans have ruled too long! To war, I say!" The gods roared their approval, and the vision dissolved. Oh, Zeus, he was so power hungry.

**Yes. But I still care for them. They are my children.**

_But why did you attack us?_

**I was under the effect of the potion of madness. I was mad.**

_Why are you good now?_

**When I died in Luke, poor boy, some sense was knocked into me. Literally. I wanted to do good, so I inhabited you.**

_You mean possess?_

**No! Inhabit. I am sharing your body.**

_So I can teleport in time and escape Tartarus?_

**Yes. This prison was built to contain me, not an inhabited half-blood.**

_This is awesome!_

I thought of where I wanted to go. Annabeth? No. She hates me. What about… Zoë? She was my first crush. I could save her. I felt a stir of emotion within me.

_Kronos?_

**Yes?**

_Can I go back to save Zoë?_

**Yes. **

I suddenly felt Kronos frowning within me.

_What is it?_

**It seems that you have been in the past a few times. All of the time, you are saving Zoë. Take it like this. Time is like a circle. If you do something in the past, your present will be affected and after awhile, your present will do the same thing in the past. Basically, follow your instinct. **

He chuckled.

**I would have to explain this to your past, present and future with my past, present and future.**

Massive headache. Ouch.

_Okay, take me to the first incident._

**Okay. It is when Heracles broke Zoë's heart.**

A bright golden flash enveloped me.

**What about this? Did you like this? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thank you Gamerkid, for being the first guy to review. And if anyone else owns Riptide instead of Percy, it will be called Anaklusmos.**

The bright light faded, and I was standing near the garden of Hesperides, in the bushes. Ah. This is where Heracles dumps Zoë. He caused her so much pain; I wanted to tear him apart. But I couldn't. I could only save Zoë. I saw Zoë walk out, crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I could only stay until I saw what the danger was. She drew Anaklusmos. I stared at it, realizing that she was going to stab herself. I quickly rushed out, but I would not be fast enough.

"**σταματώ**! **(Stop)** " I shouted, my voice filled with power. Everything halted. Birds stopped flying in mid-air, the leaves stopped rustling with the wind, but my eyes were fixed on one thing only. Zoë. She had stopped moving. I had paused time. I took the while to look at her. She was beautiful. I remembered her when we met at first, beautiful, but with an air around her that told me: Don't try to talk to me, you are far below it. I finally remembered how to breathe. I walked up to her and tried prying Riptide from her hands. Even with Kronos's strength, it was impossible. I drew Riptide. "**αρχίζω**!** (Start)**" I shouted, and the blade started to fall. I deflected it, and grabbed her shoulders. " No! Do not kill yourself for one man!" Her eyes widened, and she stared at me.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one."

"How can I let go? I helped him; he tricked me and discarded me like a toy. I loved him."

"I promise you this. You will find a new life. You will be happy."

She smiled and nodded, before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

I picked her and Anaklusmos up, walked off, carrying her in my arms. I sensed Artemis at the base of the mountain, and I could have stayed with Zoë until she came, but a monster was coming too, and I do not want her to get hurt. I ran down, looking behind me. I felt her slumping against my arms, and snuggled into my chest. She was sleeping. _Beautiful. _Artemis saw us coming, and drew her bow.

"Who are you?"

"She is heartbroken by that filth, Heracles. Please, take her into the hunt."

"I will. What is it to you?"

"Not all men are pigs, Artemis. Now, go! There is a monster coming!"

Artemis grabbed her from my arms, and I put Anaklusmos into her hands, it was already shrinking into a hairpin. Artemis stared at me, and ran. I drew Riptide.

**Good. Now she's gone, I can finally talk.**

_Kronos?_

**Yes…**

_Where were you?_

**I was not talking; Artemis would have sensed me in your head.**

_Okay…_

**Someone needs to talk to you.**

_Who?_

**Me. HA HA HA HA!**

_Oh. Stupid lord of time…_

**By the way, you can teleport, you know?**

_Seriously?_

**Yes. Just picture where you want to go.**

I pictured myself on a nearby rock, and imagined me on the rock. Instantly, gold mist appeared and I was on it. Suddenly a hydra appeared. I was right. Zoë could have gotten hurt. I dashed towards the hydra, and teleported. I started slashing like crazy. Wait. I could have some fun with this. "**σταματώ!** **(Stop!)**" The hydra was immediately frozen. I took the hydra's tail, and moved it. In front of its mouth. I opened its jaw and stuffed the tail into it.

_Yo, Kronos, must I keep shouting stop and start?_

**No. Just think about it, and snap your fingers.**

_Okay. Thanks._

**_Start. _**I snapped my fingers, and the hydra, sensing the object in its mouth, bit down. It immediately disintegrated. I love these powers.

_Kronos, teleport us to the next time._

I was enveloped in a light, and disappeared.

**Well? How do you like it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what? I'm just going to write in English. My email is swamped… I'M SO HAPPY! Oh and I changed it so that instead of wings, it is teleporting. Cause people complained.**

I materialized in Camp-Half Blood. The basketball court was missing! So were the cabins. Instead, there were tons of tents! What was I doing here? Suddenly Chiron ran up to me.

**Oh, it's my son! Let me talk to him!**

_No! It'll be awkward for me to call him my 'son'. Since he is considered my uncle…_

"What are you doing here, stranger?"

"Um… Chiron you don't remember me?"

"No… You look familiar. Maybe Heracles knows who you are. HERACLES!"

"Yes Chiron?" A handsome blond muscled guy stepped forward. I knew him instantly. Heracles, that bastard. The one who broke Zoë's heart. My blood boiled at the very sight of him.

"Well, Chiron? I was busy."

"Do you know who this is?"

"No, can I go now?"

"Okay. And for you, camper, move!"

I ran out of the way. Where was Zoë? Had Heracles captured her? Oh gods, I don't even want to think about that. KRONOS ANSWER ME!

**Yes?**

_Where is Zoë?_

**She's arriving… Now. **Immediately a horn sounded. I dashed to the borderline. Chiron nodded his head as he noticed me coming. Artemis seemed shocked for a moment while Zoë just stared at me. I nodded at her, which she hissed at me. What? She hates me now… My heart shattered into a million pieces. I pictured my surroundings except for Artemis and thought, _**Stop**_. I walked up to Artemis.

"How did you do that?"

"Why does Zoë hiss at me? Artemis, if you have raised her up to hate me, I swear on the Styx even Tartarus will not save you."

"How did you do that? And no, she simply hates boys. She just doesn't remember you. However, she keeps dreaming of sea-green eyes. I ask you again. How. Did. You. Do. That." She took out her bow.

"Uh… None of your business. Thanks for helping." I backed away. Quick as lightning** (HAHAHA get it? Lightning? Daughter of Zeus? She is one, you know. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?)**, she let out an arrow. Time literally slowed, and I caught the arrow. Time returned to normal and she backed away. I let time continue. Chiron looked at Artemis's drawn bow, and the arrow in my hands. He looked at Artemis and grumbled. Ah, it must be common these days. That was kind of backward, as people refer to the future, not the past. Heracles however, smirked.

"Ah, daughter of Atlas. Come back for more?" His grin got wider, and Zoë stepped back. I fashioned a water wave and splashed Heracles. He looked around and shouted, "WHO DID THAT?"

"Afraid of a little water, Heracles?" I stepped forward. "Who are you? You appear out of nowhere and now you challenge me? I bet you can't hold 5 seconds against me." I felt the urge to shout but just smirked and said, "Once a camper. Betrayed by most. Inhabited by someone whom will get me blown to pieces. Now Zoë's guardian angel. Saved her once after you tricked her. And I still have to crush you for that. That's mostly what happened." He glowered at me. "That was 500 years ago. How are you still alive?" I grinned. My face felt ripped to pieces, as my smile was impossibly wide. Heracles stumbled back.

_Kronos…_

**Yes? Like the maniac smile?**

_Shut it. Remove the magic._

My mouth shut. "I have my ways." Heracles, still stunned by my grin, just opened his mouth. "Well, if that's okay with you, bye now!" I pictured myself a few feet away. Instantly, the air shimmered. The campers looked at the spot where I once was, and me. "Who are you?" Heracles managed out.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, retriever of the master bolt, defeater of Ares, slayer of medusa, slayer of Procrustes, retriever of the helm of darkness, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of polymetheus, liberator of Artemis, defeater of Atlas, I bathed in the river Styx, I defeated Kronos, and others. It's a long list. Now one more. Wielder of the scythe** (That means Eye of Kronos.)**." And to prove it, I summoned a scythe. I smirked back, flashed a smile at the campers, which most of the Aphrodite campers sighed to, nodded to the hunters, which was returned by glares, put the scythe back wherever it went to and walked off.

Suddenly, a shriek could be heard from the forest. I drew out Riptide and stared. Heracles grew pale. "Th-that shriek! It cannot be! Python could not have returned! It's impossible!" The hunt snorted. Artemis let out a laugh, and shouted, "Hunters, move out! We return with Python's head!" Zoë looked at me uncertainly, and then walked into the foggy forest.

**REVIEW. I live on reviews. Anyways, do you want him to have wings? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo… I know this is completely unexpected, but I wanted to make Percy more powerful to stand up to Atlas in the end. Oh no, I just revealed the whole dam story! Oh and in the previous chapter I forgot to add that the campers do not know what 'Wielder of the scythe' is.**

A bright light enveloped me just as I was walking into the forest. I looked around, seeing pyramids and two armies. Is this Egypt? A flash appeared and a man with one gold and one silver eye with ancient Egyptian armor stepped forward.

"Hello. I am Horus."

"The Horus?"

"Yes. Anyway, I need help conquering this army led by Apophis, and if you do that I will let you become my eye. You will grow falcon wings, pretty stylish if I say so myself." He stepped back and made weird finger rectangles at me.

"Ok… And, pray tell, what does this have to do with me?"

"You will need this power to save, umm… Your girlfriend. You remind me of Carter and Zia! Now that was an awkward moment…"

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I, being the seaweed brain I was, I nodded.

"Perfect! You have five hours to train, and Aphophis's army will arrive for your untimely death!"

Ok, so I just train until- WAIT WHAT! I just shook my head in frustration, and walked off to their 'arena'. It was just this place with some clay human thingies. I took out my sword and started slicing them. However, a clay hand immediately blocked my sword. What the Hades? Those things could move?

**They are called Shabti, enchanted by Egyptian magicians.**

_Oh. Right._ I started swinging my sword like crazy. The Shabti started to block all my swipes, but after that he shoved me off. He then broke up one of his friends and used the clay to fashion a weird curved sword. I swiped down at him, but he blocked my swipe with the sword and smashed his hand into my ribs. Ow, who knew clay was so hard? I sliced at the clay again, and was only stopped by the Shabti. Even my sword, imbued with Zoë's immortal power, could not hurt it. How could the clay stand this? I then realized, clay. Softened by _water_. I am such an idiot. But the nearest water source was miles away. But wait. Zoë's immortal power. Along with her blessing when she was a nymph. A water nymph. I thought about Riptide, and sent a water blast at the clay. Immediately it started to soften. I swiped down, and it raised up its sword, but I cut through it. I quickly loped off its head. I guess I gotta thank Zoë again for saving my butt.

Horus appeared next to me. "Hey Perce, defeated the Shabti? You do realize the Shabti here aren't meant to be destroyed? They are supposed to defend, the training Shabti are over there." I turned and looked; there was an obvious batch of Shabti with swords. I mentally facepalmed. "Anyways, change of plans. You become my eye now. Aphophis has made a deal with Thanatos. He cannot die without a Greek hitting them." He disappeared and I felt another being in my head. Wonderful.

_**Hey, I am very wonderful.**_

**No you aren't.**

_**Who's that? Percy, you didn't mention this?**_

**I am Kronos. You don't go announcing that you are inhabited by the former evil lord of time.**

_**Kronos? That dude that was the big bad chicken? Phh. Aphophis was eviler. **_

**He was not! He's a big baby! And I am not evil!**

_Guys! You're giving me a headache!_

**Sorry.**

_**Sorry.**_

I walked over to the five Shabti and sliced at them. They dodged and surrounded me. Their curved sword thingies started to rise.

_**First off, those swords are not 'curved sword thingies'. They are called Khopesh! Now focus!**_

**Use my scythe, Percy.**

_**No! My khopesh!**_

A Shabti took a swing at me and I barely dodged it. Kronos took the chance to materialize his scythe in my other hand. I immediately swung it and a Shabti shattered. Then the scythe changed into a khopesh and I swung it again.

_**More of an arc, Percy. The khopesh is made to hook an enemy's weapon. You are just like Carter.**_

_Ok! Who is Carter, anyway?_

_**Another eye, but he released me.**_

__I swung the sword, hooked the Shabti's weapon, and tossed it away. I chopped it in half with Riptide.

**Excellent. But my scythe is still better.**

_**No! My khopesh!**_

_You too are like squabbling children!_

The weapon in my hand changed into a khopesh with a mini scythe attached to each other on the bottom of the two handles. I sliced at one of the Shabti and it blocked the khopesh, but I swung the bottom and my mini scythe instantly expanded and chopped it in half. The other two Shabti, however, slammed their hilts onto my head. My head buzzed with annoyance. **Stop**. The two Shabti immediately froze. Instantly, I felt a drain in my energy. What the… I had never felt that before.

**That's when you use your powers. You had an energy reserve, but you used it up.**

_Oh. Right._

_**Phh. Greek gods are wimps.**_

**God? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM BETTER!**

_**Phh. Yeah right. We are stronger, more ancient.**_

_Guys! Headache!_

_**Right.**_

Suddenly, a horn sounded in the distance. Aphophis was attacking. Without thinking, I grew my wings and flew to the border.

**HAHAHA! Did you like that? Yes, he is not overpowered, his falcon wings can get injured and they are big to fit his size. I put the training there as requested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, IMPORTANT NOTE: I am going to rewrite New, Yet Old enemy, the plot seemed a bit cliché.**

**On other happy notes, I busted my finger!**

There was a crowd of demons at the border; I think I even saw one with a cookie head. Mmmm, cookies. Anyways, I flew towards them, but a gigantic snake tackled me out of the air.

_**Aphophis!**_

**Phh… He's small compared with Typhon.**

_**No he isn't.**_

"So, the little Horussss found a new hosssst. Along with the little wannabe Kronossss."

I drew Riptide. Horus materialized a Khopesh in my hand. I charged at Apophis. Around us, armies clashed. Soldiers hacked at demons, but soon were overwhelmed. I needed this fight to end, fast.

Apophis snapped at me, which I narrowly avoided. I retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Apophis snarled and bit at me again. When that failed, he did something I did not expect. He used his head as a battering ram and slammed me into a column. I put my swords into the duat and materialized my scythe.

Apophis reared back, and I slammed the butt of my scythe on the ground. A time wave spread out, and demons were vaporized. My eagle wings snapped in and I twirled my scythe, creating a time portal.

I pushed some demons in. Hercules should enjoy that!

Apophis seemed to find his movements and lunged again. I jumped up, and he bit down on the place where I once was. I landed on his head.

"That looks important!" I slammed my scythe into his eye, and Apophis reared back in shock.

Let me tell you this, falling from 20 stories high is not how you want to be.

I extended my wings, and chopped off his tail. Apophis snarled, and shrank.

In front of me was a man. He looked normal except for the scales starting below his head. His pupils were slits.

"SSS! YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THATSSS!" He yelled, and two snake teeth daggers materialized in his hands.

The daggers clashed with my scythe, and for a second I slid back.

"_Ha di!_" I shouted out, and the air in front of him exploded.

How did I do that?

_**That was Egyptian magic. It should come to you, at times.**_

**Time magic is way better!**

Shut up or I'll bleach my brain!

He shot up and slashed my arm. It started burning.

_**That was the all-famous venom of Apophis, it will weaken you, but is not life threatening.**_

Wonderful. I kicked sand in his face and reverted to using my Khopesh. I sliced off one arm and he punched me. I dropped down and swept my leg under him. He fell to the ground and I readied my Khopesh, jumping up. I chopped off his head and he hissed. I stored his head in the duat and joined the battle. Slicing through the demons, the wounded quickly retreated and left me to deal with them.

Slash, kick, thrust, dodge, punch, kick, roll, slash, time wave, time slash, explosion.

The battle pretty much went like that.

Finally, the battle stopped and the enemy was obliterated.

_**You actually did it, well, my mind and wings are yours.**_

Good, Kronos, back to the future! Or is it past… No, future right…? Oh, you know what I mean!

A portal enveloped me.

For once, I remained awake, and let me tell you this.

Time travel is better than Shadow Travel.

I mean, you can see iris messages about the time your in!

And then the ride ended and I had to change my mind.

Because I teleported onto Python's head with the huntress' battling it.

**L**

**Yeah, I know, short, but I did tell you, 500 to 1500 words in a chap. Anyways, I AM REWRITING NEW YET OLD ENEMY. I am going to concentrate on that, 'Percy Jackson, The Son of Chaos' and Percy Jackson and the Greatest Detectives. Also, I am going to try to do 'May The Fates Turn The Wheel: TLT'. Bye!**


End file.
